LOVE UNDER BLADE
by Ritchan Alkiora
Summary: minato namikaze dinikahkan dengan seorang wanita uzumaki, hanya saja mereka tidak memiliki cinta sama sekali. Pernikahan yang dianggap bodoh oleh kedua insan ini dilatari oleh kutukan yang menimpa kedua klan mereka. /kalian harus menikah. Dengan begitu kutukan ini akan berakhir. /tidak, ini tidak masuk akal./ apapun yang terjadi, kalian tetap menikah./ sialan kau namikaze.


WARNING: bahasa full flame diharapkan tidak dibaca anak-anak dibawah umur. Bakayaru, kuroyaru! Jalan cerita murni rekayasa author, tidak ada niatan untuk menyindir pihak-pihak tertentu apabila ada kesamaan tokoh dan jalan cerita sekali lagi fanfic ini hanya rekayasa dan dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan semata. Oh ya, jangan pernah lakukan adegan ini di dunia nyata. Author ga tanggung jawab akan akibatnya. Fanfict ini mungkin akan ada adegan gorenya dan, marilah kita berharap agar tidak akan melenceng ke rate M. Yang jelas OOC dan typo bertebaran disana sini. Satu lagi yang perlu di ingat

AUTHOR MASIH NEWBIE JADI MOHON BIMBINGANNYA.

ARIGATOU NA

* * *

LOVE UNDER BLADE

Minato duduk gusar di kursi nya, di sebelahnya duduk seorang wanita dari klan uzumaki yang mmm bisa dibilang cantik! Tidak hanya mereka berdua. Beberapa orang tetua dari klan namikaze dan uzumaki duduk disana mereka tengah memutuskan sesuatu yang kelihatannya penting.

"Kalian berdua harus menikah." Seru salah seseorang tetua dari klan uzumaki.

"APA!" jawab minato kushina serentak (dah kaya anak pramuka aja)

"tidak mau touchan ini tidak masuk akal, aku tidak sudi menikah dengan pirang jelek ini" seru kushina sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepala minato.

"hei tomat busuk, siapa yang mau menikah dengan mu" minato tidak kalah menunjuk wajah kushina.

"apapun yang terjadi kalian harus tetap menikah" seru tetua klan namikaze.

"cih, sialan kau namikaze" umpat kushina seakan tidak perduli dengan para tetua klan namikaze dihadapannya.

Wakizashi yang sedari tadi bertengger di pinggangnya dengan gerakan yang sangat halus di keluarkannya.

CRANG!

"Masih terlalu lambat nona"

Mata kushina terbelalak minato menangkis wakizashi miliknya dengan sebuah kunai aneh bercabang tiga (ok, kita kenal dengan kunai hiraisin).

"kenapa? Aku merasa pernah melihat matanya" batin kushina yang terlihat syok. beberapa saat, Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Kushina menyeringai dan kembali mengayunkan wakizashinya kearah minato.

TRANG, TRANG, TRANG.

Beberapa shuriken mengenai senjata mereka masing-masing. Sontak kegiatan mereka terhenti.

"HENTIKAN KUSHINA" bentakan seorang pria berambut tak kalah merah darinya yang menantang gravitasi dan melambai-lambai laksana ilalang tertiup angin menghentikan langkah kushina.

"nii-san" seru kushina dalam hati.

"kita disini tidak untuk mencari masalah" pria itu menarik tangan kushina dan menyeretnya kasar keluar ruangan tersebut.

"haaah setelah ratusan tahun kita berseteru, kali ini untuk damai pun sepertinya sangat sulit" seru namikaze jiraiya.

"benar, sepertinya kutukan uzumaki mina benar benar kenyataan. Sebelumnya aku berpikir itu hanya sebuah dongeng dari klan istriku" jawab hashirama senju pemimpin klan uzumaki.

"bagaimanapun, aku dan istri mu adalah saudara. Kita tidak akan mungkin melanjutkan perang ini sampai anak cucu kita " hashirama menundukan kepala.

"tenang saja, aku akan meyakinkan minato untuk menyetujui keputusan ini. Begitu pula dengan mu".

"baiklah akan ku coba". Hashirama menghela nafas.

Di tempat lain

"Kenapa harus aku nii-san. Bukan kah masih ada wanita uzumaki lain yang bisa di nikahkan dengan namikaze jelek itu" kushina menangis sejadinya dihadapan arashii.

"Seharusnya, uzumaki dan namikaze terus bermusuhan biar aku dapat merobek-robek mulut durian jelek yang berbicara sembarangan itu" sambungnya sambil memeluk arashii.

"Tenanglah kushina, kau tau, ibu minato namikaze dan tousan adalah saudara. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan ayah dan bibi tsunade saling membunuh hanya karena masa lalu dua buah klan yang tidak pernah akur. Coba kau bayangkan aku dan dirimu saling membunuh". Arashi berusaha menenangkan kushina. Dan kali ini sepertinya kushina mencerna omongan arashii.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang di korbankan" nada kushina protes.

"harus ada yang di korbankan kushina, karena pengorbanan itu juga, klan ini masih tetap ada". Kali ini arashi memasang wajah sendu.

"ku harap uzumaki mina masih hidup dan dapat merubah keputusan yang diberikan padaku"

* * *

LOVE UNDER BLADE

Kushina melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama tidurnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya, karena entah bujukan malaikat mana yang telah membuatnya setuju untuk menikah dengan minato. Malam ini adalah malam pertama dia dengan minato. Tentu saja dia akan megabsen wakizashinya untuk saat ini, akan tetapi sebuah kunai disimpanya untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tau minato akan berbuat hal-hal aneh padanya. Sejak resepsi pernikahan tadi, wajah kedua pengantin ini murung entah kenapa. Walau wajah sang pengantin pria sangat tampan dengan dibalut jas pernikahannya dan wanita sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya (ok, ini kisah ninja jaman modern. Author lupa kasih tau :D gomen-gomen) tapi, tetap saja aura membunuh diantara mereka begitu terasa terlebih bagi hashirama dan arashii. Hanya jiraiya yang dari tadi senyum-senyum bahagia seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kushina beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan minato yang sudah ada disana.

"hn, ku kira kau tidak akan menerima pernikahan ini" minato membuka suara.

"tentu saja, uzumaki mana yang akan mau menikah dengan mu" balas kushina ketus.

"ada uzumaki kushina, buktinya uzumaki kushina menikah dengan ku, hn" sindir minato.

"KAU, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU, BAKA!"

Dengan sangat cepat kushina menindih minato, menarik kerah piayamanya dan menghunuskan kunai yang dibawanya dileher minato. Akan tetapi minato menarik tubuhnya hingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"lakukan, bunuh aku, sedikit saja kau bergerak, kita akan mati bersama". Minato tidak kalah menghunuskan kunainya dibelakang kushina tepat di jantungnya.

"kau, sejak kapan?"

Minato memandang wajah kushina dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"sejak kapan, sejak kapan kita pernah bertemu" tanpa kushina sadari, air matanya menetes mengenai wajah minato.

"kau" lirih kushina pelan.

"kau" balas minato seolah mencerna kata-kata kushina.

"siapa?" sambung minato seoalah sebuah ingatan terlintas di otak keduanya.

* * *

LOVE UNDER BLADE

Seorang pria berambut pirang tinggi, bermata biru dan berkulit tan tengah berada di medan pertempuran. Hampir setengah dari pasukannya tewas mereka kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang sangat kuat ditambah lagi mereka memiliki cakra yang sangat besar. Di tengah pertempuaran, pria itu melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berada dalam tekanan musuh. Musuh yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh pakaian ninja yang dikenakannya tengah mendesak pria yang tidak lain sahabatnya fugaku uchiha dengan tatapan membunuh.

CRASHH…!

CRIIING.

"Tepat waktu" seru pemuda itu.

Sedetik saja dia terlambat, fugaku tidak akan bernyawa.

Hari itu, perang dimenagkan pihak musuh. Shinobi dari klan senju dan sekutunya klan uzumaki. Sementara itu, klan uchiha dan namikaze harus mengalami kekalahan. Disebuah ruangan, terdengar madara uchiha dan hiroshi namikaze tengah berdiskusi.

"panggil minato" suara hiroshi yang berat memecahakan keheningaan. Salah satu shinobi yang mencari minato kaget karena orang yang mereka cari ada di luar ruangan tersebut.

"minato-san, anda dipanggil hiroshi-sama" seru orang itu gugup.

"ya, aku kesana" minato memasuki ruangan dimana ayahnya dan madara uchiha tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"minato, kau mendapatkan tugas khusus yang sangat beresiko. Kau harus rela untuk kemungkinan terburuk demi kemenagan kita, apa kau bersedia".

"baiklah tousan" tanpa pikir panjang minato menerima misi khusus dari ayahnya dia bukan pemuda bodoh. Resiko yang ditempuhnya tidak mudah. Kemungkinan terburuknya dia akan mati dan kemungkinan terburuk itu tidak dapat di tolak sama sekali.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain….

Diantara semua prajurit senju dan sekutunya, ada salah satu yang mencolok. Seorang prajurit dengan pakaian ninja yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba hashirama senju dan istrinya mito uzumaki yang sedang hamil 6 bulan serta seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun menghampirinya.

"nee-chan", anak itu menghampiri prajurit itu sambil memeluk kakinya.

"mina-chan, kau harus biarkan nee-chan mu beristirahat dulu" mito menggendong anak kecil yang memeluk kaki prajurit itu.

Parajurit itu membuka penutup kepalanya dan membiarkan rambut merah panjangnya tergerai.

"kaa-san, biarkan mina-chan dengan ku ayo kemari mina" wanita itu mengambil mina dari gendongan ibunya.

"tousan, kau tau aku menghabiskan banyak musuh, kau tau itu, kyubii tidak salah menjadikan aku jincurikinya.

"kushina, cukup. Mulai besok kau tidak akan ku ijnkan untuk ikut perang". Bentak hashirama pada putri sulungnya.

"tapi tousan"

"cukup kushina, bagaimanapun juga perang ini dimaksudkan untuk melindungi mu dan mina, musuh akan sangat senang jika mereka tau kau berada disana"

"tousan" lirih kushina.

"kau akan mendapat tugas khusus" seru hashirama.

"bagaimanapun juga kau harus menjaga adikmu bunuh siapa saja yang ingin menginginkannnya. Ini perintah kau mengerti"

Kushina diam sesaat,

"mengerti tousan" jawab kushina mantap.

"Bagus, mulai besok kau dan mina akan tinggal di tempat khusus di uzushio, konoha masih sangat berbahaya bagi kalian sebelum ada kata damai dari kedua belah pihak.

* * *

LOVE UNDER BLADE

Mulai hari ini, kushina dan mina uzumaki tinggal di uzushio, desa kelahiran ibu mereka. Mereka ditempatkan di sebuah tempat khusus yang sama sekali tidak diketahui musuh. Tunggu, sama sekali? Mungkin saat ini itu tidak berlaku.

"PENYUSUP!"

Uzushio yang sedari tadi dianggap damai tiba-tiba kacau dalam sejenak. Mina yang bersama kushina menjadi ketakutan. Dia berusaha sembunyi dibalik punggung kakaknya.

"kage bunshin no jutsu" sebuah klon kushina muncul.

"jaga mina apapun yang terjadi" perintahnya pada klon itu. Sedangkan kushina menghilang dalam sekejap.

"gawat, penyusup itu sangat cepat". Ujar salah seorang prajurit.

"cih," kushina mempercepat gerakannya menyusul penyusup itu sebelum keluar dari perbatasan uzushio.

Kini, tinggal kushina sendirian mengejar penyusup itu. Hampir 15 menit lamanya dia mencari akan tetapi belum ditemukan juga. Tiba tiba suara perkelahian terdengar tidak jauh dari dimana dia berada sekarang. Kushina mencari sumber suara tersebut,disana terihat seorang prajurit uzushio yang terluka parah karena dihajar habis habisan oleh penyusup tersebut.

Prajurit yang babak belur itu hanya pasrah menunggu ajalnya ditangan penyusup. Ketika pedang penyusup itu hampir menebas wajahnya, sebuah rantai cakra menjerat tubuh penyusup itu, dan mengikatnya di sebuah pohon. Kushina dengan santai mendekati penyusup tersebut.

"jincuriki kyubii, tidak kusangka kau sendiri yang menangkapku" ujar penyusup itu.

"apa yang kau inginkan bajingan" balas kushina dengan nada marah.

"kau sudah taukan" penyusup itu seolah menantang kushina.

"hn, cecunguk kirigakure. Kupikir para pecundang uchiha" kushina menatap sinis penyusup itu.

"kau sangat berani datang sendirian kesini, aku tidak akan menangkap mu. Tapi, tujuan mu itu membuatku tidak segan lagi untuk membunuhmu" kini mata kushina sudah berwarna merah seperti mata kyubii. Sebuah ekor keluar dari tubuhnya dan membentuk rantai yang sangat tajam.

JRASHH…..

Penyusup itu sudah tidak bernyawa dengan tusukan yang dalam tepat dijantungnya dan usus yang keluar dari perutnya.

"sepertinya aku akan menikmati tugas ini tousan" batin kushina.

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" kini kushina kembali ke keadaan normalnya menatap seorang prajurit yang terluka..

"sebaikya kau mendapat perawatan biar kubantu" kushina membopong orang itu ke markas persembunyiannya.

"terima kasih" seru kushina.

"untuk apa kushina-sama" seru prajurit itu.

"untuk menahan bajingan itu" dengus kushina.

"mmm ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"minato" seru pemuda itu lemah. "kena kau hime" batin minato.

* * *

LOVE UNDER BLADE

Minato membuka matanya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dilihatnya sebuah ruangan dengan ornamen yang didominasi warna cokelat

"kau sudah sadar?" suara seorang wanita memecahkan lamunannya.

Tepat dihadapannya seorang wanita berambut merah yang begitu menawan.

"hn," jawab minato.

"baiklah kau kutinggal sebentar, mina tetap disini ya" kushina tersenyum pada adik kecilnya.

Mina sedari tadi menatap minato tajam, minato merasakan tatapan aneh dari anak tersebut.

"kenapa?" serunya pada anak tersebut.

"kau musuh, tapi sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirimu" mata kiri mina berubah (bayangin kaya mata juuby) dengan suara yang berat tidak seperti suara anak-anak sebelumnya.

Minato tersenyun sinis pada anak itu.

"hm, kau benar-benar spesial ya? Tidak heran harashima senju begitu takut kehilanganmu"

"kau akan bernasib sama seperti penyusup kirigakure, kuperingatkan jincurikiku akan membunuh mu dengan tidak manusiawi" mina menatap tajam minato.

"aku mengerti, lagi pula aku sudah melihatnya" gumam minato.

* * *

LOVE UNDER BLADE

Sepertinya, minato menikmati misi rahasianya. Lebih dari sebulan lamanya dia berada di markas rahasia di uzushio, bukan untuk menculik uzumaki mina, melainkan dia menemukan tambatan hati pengganti mikoto uchiha. Ya, mikoto uchiha tadinya dia telah di tunangkan dengannya, mikoto anak perempuan madara uchiha akan tetapi, dia mengetahui satu hal fugaku uchiha sahabatnya sepupu mikoto anak izuna uchiha mencintai mikoto. Karena itu, dia tanpa ragu sedikitpun mengambil misi yang diberikan kepadanya walaupun kejadian seperti penyusup kirigakure sewaktu-waktu dapat terjadi pada dirinya.

Seperti yang dikatakan uzumaki mina sebelumnya, ada perasaan aneh antara dia dan kushina perasaan yang hangat, bukan perasaan saling membunuh. Minato hampir kehilangan akalnya, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia memiliki perasaan itu pada musuh. Kini, dia memandang danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari markas rahasia bersama mina, sedangkan kushina meninggalkan mereka.

"kenapa, kau merasankannya bukan?" dengan suara khas anak-anaknya, tidak seperti waktu itu.

"apa maksud mu" jawab minato binggung

"kau memiliki perasaan lain pada nee-chan, perasaan hangat yang juga aku rasakan".

"kau mengisi hati nya yang kosong sejak dia menjadi jincuriki. Selama itu, dia memiliki amarah serta keinginan membunuh yang tidak terkendali. Tidak ada yang dapat mengendalikannya bahkan diriku sendiri. Selama itu, Aku hanya bisa memberinya kasih sayang agar dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Dia di benci semua orang di desa, sedangkan ayah menggangapnya tidak lebih dari sebuah senjata pemusnah masal. Aku terlahir dengan cakra spesial yang dapat menampung kekuatan dalam jumlah yang sangat besar, tapi aku sendiri tidak dapat mengendalikannya. Dan ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun, mereka memanggil shinigami juubi dengan menyegel delapan ekor bijuu keladam tubuh ku. Aku merasa waktu ku akan segera berakhir, aku akan segera menarik kyubi dari tubuh kakak ku. Setelah itu selesai, shinigami itu akan membunuh juuby dan menghapus semua chikara yang ada di muka bumi. Ketika saat itu tiba, ku mohon lindungi kakak ku, aku ingin dia bahagia tanpa beban sebagai seorang jincuriki" anak kecil itu menangis di hadapannya.

"ku mohon, tolong, tolong kakak ku" anak itu menangis.

"deg" perasaan aneh muncul di dada minato. seketika dia menghilang bersama anak itu.

* * *

LOVE UNDER BLADE

Minato berlari begitu cepat membawa seorang gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu terluka parah setelah sebelumnya dia berkelahi melawan madara uchiha. Tubuhnya kini begitu lemah karena telah mengeluarkan kyubii secara paksa. Alhasil kini tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Minato terus membawa wanita itu tanpa tahu kemana satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkannya adalah bersembunyi dari shinobi uchiha dan senju beserta sekutunya. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka semua tau bahwa ia dan kushina saling mencintai. Setelah berbicara dengan mina uzumaki di danau, minato merasakan cakra kyubii tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan mina berada, dengan sangat cepat dia mengembalikan mina kemarkas rahasia dan berteleport ke lokasi dimana dia merasakan cakra kyubii

DHUAAR…

Anak panah susanoo hampir mengenainya.

"Fugaku?" seru minato dengan mata terbelalak.

"hentikan minato, serahkan kyubii bukan kah kau diberikan misi untuk ini"

"tidak, kalian salah orang bukan kushina yang kalian inginkan"

"serahkan atau aku juga akan membunuhmu" kini susanoo fugaku bersiap melepaskan anak panahnya.

Minato berpikir keras kemana dia dan kushina akan lari, ke suatu tempat dimana tidak ada satu pun yang dapat merasakan cakranya dan kushina. Tunggu, tiba-tiba minato memiliki alternatif,

JRASSSH…

Panah yang di lepaskan susanoo fugaku tidak mengenai sasaran. Minato hilang entah kemana.

"tepat dugaan ku" pikir minato

"nee-chan kenapa?" mina yang kaget dengan kedatangan minato tiba-tiba dengan kushina yang terluka parah melihat kakanya sekarat, mina panic, memeluk kushina dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"senju hashirama pasti melindungi tempat ini dengan kekai yang sangat kuat sehingga siapapun tidak akan melewatinya dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan gen* itu di sentuh siapapun tapi, tidak kali ini" minato mengeluarkan hiraisin kunainya dan menghunuskannya di leher mina uzumaki.

"minato nii-san" mina kaget karena minato sudah mendesaknya.

"gomenasai mina, sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini, ku harap semua orang tidak akan memperebutkanmu". Minato memejamkan matanya dan menghunuskan kunainya ke leher mina. Akan tetapi, tangannya dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang melilit dan terasa panas. Minato membuka matanya, ramput merah pendek mina menjadi bercahaya, dan kushina yang kini memiliki ekor 9 berwujud setengah manusia.

"hentikan minato, kyubii akan bereaksi jika gen nya dalam bahaya. Sekarang kau tau kan kenapa aku yang menjadi penjaga mina? aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh adik ku bahkan jika itu kau". Kini, kushina yang berubah menjadi setengah kyubii berhasil memisahkan mina dan minato. Pertempuaran yang sangat sengit terjadi diantara mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya kushina berhasil mendesak minato. Dia menghunuskan kunai di jantung minato yang ada dibawahnya.

"ada kata-kata terakhir minato," kini perubahan kushina berhenti begitu pula mina yang terkena efeknya. Mina menagis melihat kakaknya dan minato saling membunuh karena dirinya.

Minato tersenyum miris pada wanita yang dicintainya kini telah berusaha membunuhnya. Dengan cepat dia menarik tubuh wanita itu hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan sesaat. Ketika kushina ingin kembali keposisinya.

"kuperingatkan, sedikit saja kau bergerak, kau akan kehilangan nyawamu" kunai minato sudah ada di belakang kushina dan siap menikam jantungnya.

"nee-chan, nii-san, hentikan" lirih mina melihat mereka berdua.

"he, menyedihkan sepertinya kita harus mati ditangan orang yang kita cintai" kushina tersenyum sinis.

"kuharap, suatu saat kita tidak akan seperti ini" balas minato

"hentikan, kalian ku mohon hentikan" teriakan mina seperti tidak mereka dengarkan.

"kau tau kushina, sebenarnya aku memiliki misi rahasia, misi rahasia untuk menculik adikmu. Madara bilang dengan kekuatannya maka dunia ini akan damai, dan aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi misiku termasuk kau' lirih minato setengah berbisik.

"baka, kau tau, madara menggunakan juuby yang tersegel di tubuh mina untuk project tsyuki no me dan menjadikan dunia ini berada dalam genjutsu selain itu, dengan kekuatan biju yang tersegel ditubuhnya, madara akan mendapat kekuatan setara rikudou sannin, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu"geram kushina dan menghunuskan kunainya bersamaan dengan minato.

"HENTIKAN…." Teriak bocah itu.

"dan aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang mendekati adikku"

"HENTIKAAAAN…." Bocah itu seakan mulai hilang kendali.

"gomenasai mina-chan" lirih kushina yang mulai menagis". Tidak terasa, air matanya jatuh dimata minato.

"tapi, bagaimanapun perintah tetaplah perintah, benarkan minato" kini kushina menatap tajam pria dihadapannya salah satu tanganya memeluk leher minato erat.

"benar" balas minato setengah berbisik.

"gomenasai mina-chan, gomenasai minato" lirih kushina

"gomenasai kushina" lirih minato tidak kalah menyedihkannya.

"AISHITERU" seru minato, kushina bersamaan. Sambil menikam jantung masing-masing.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN….." bocah itu kehilangan control terhadap dirinya sendiri dengan berpindahnya cakra kyubii dari tubuh kushina ke tubuhnya.

"KELUAR, KELUAR, KELUAR KU MOHON KELUAR" bocah itu diselimuti cakra yang sangat kuat bahkan menghancurkan kekei genkai yang melindunginya. Semua orang yang tengah berperang terfokus pada cakra yang sangat besar dan bergegas mendatanginnya. Sesosok makhluk manusia setengah shinigami perempuan dengan rambut coklat keluar dari tubuhnya besama dengan 9 bijuu yang telah tersegel dengan rantai yang mengekang juuby. Ditangannya wanita itu pula, ada sebuah rantai yang mengekang makhluk yang sangat mengerikan itu.

Semua shinobi datang ketempat dimana mina berada. Hiroshi dan hashirama sangat kaget bukan hanya keluarnya makhluk mengerikan itu, melainkan kedua orang yang tengah bersimbah darah.

"kau membangkitkan ku lebih cepat bocah, bukan kah kau kemarin minta untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi" seru wanita setengah shinigami.

"mereka orang yang keterlaluan, kau, bunuh mahkluk aneh itu" seru mina sambil menunjuk juuby.

GWOOOOOORRH juuby memberontak.

"hei juuby, sepertinya kau mendekati ajal mu" seru wanita shinigami itu.

"dan satu lagi aku ingin mereka semua menderita karena keserakahan mereka, sampai neechan dan niisan bahagia" tambah mina.

"hm, manusia bodoh yang serakah. Oke bocah, deal"

"lakukan" seru wanita itu pada para bijuu.

SHEFTERING ZERA…. Seketika, semua nya diselimuti cahaya terang dan sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi ninjutsu. Tetapi, para shinobi terus berperang dan sama sekali tidak ada kata damai dalam setiap negosiasi.

"nee-chan, niisan, arigato" mina muncul dihadapan minato dan kushina.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Aku tidak akan pernah bahagia sebelum kalian bahagia. Jadi" mina mengantung kata-katanya.

"jadi" sahut minakushi bersamaan.

"kalian jangan pernah berbohong tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain" mina tersenyum.

"AISHITERU" bocah itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi cahaya kecil dan tersenyum pada minato dan kushina.

* * *

LOVE UNDER BLADE

Minato kembali membuka matanya. Hampir ia berteriak karena kushina memeluknya. Akan tetapi, ia sadar pada mimpi yang barusan dialaminya. Tidak begitu lama, kushina bangun dan bereaksi hampir sama dengannya. Buru-buru minato menutup mulut kushina agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar teriakannya.

"kushina tenang, dengarkan aku" minato panic, berusaha menghentikan syok kushina.

"apa kau bermimpi sama dengan ku? Perang, kyubi, mina uzumaki dan makhluk mengerikan juuby?" minato berusaha memastikan.

"iyah" jawab kushina ngos-ngosan.

"kalau begitu benar dugaan ku, kita pasti pernah bertemu" minato terlihat bahagia.

"oakeri kushina chan" minato memeluk kushina paksa.

"aku belum memaafkan mu durian jelek! Kau harus membayar perbuatan mu karena sudah mengatai ku tomat busuk".

"tu..tunggu kushina" minato gelagapan

"Buagggh, rasa kan itu, namikaze sialan" sebuah bogem mentah mengenai wajah keren minato. Sedangkan, rambut merah kushina melayang-layang mengerikan diudara.

Sepertinya sekarang kushina benar-benar bernafsu menjadikan minato tomat busuk.

Ditempat lain….

"Kau tau jiraiya, kuharap sekarang mina dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku bersyukur ayah minato bukan hiroshi, dan pemimpin klan uchiha saat ini fugaku sahabat minato, bukan madara atau izuna dunia ninja menjadi damai walau tidak ada ninjutsu, semua ninja dapat duduk bersama bahkan dengan orang-orang yang bukan shinobi. Dengan begitu, mimpi ku dan mimpi kami saat itu benar-benar menjadi nyata saat ini. Terimakasih banyak". Sepertinya sama dengan minato dan kushina, ingatan hashirama kembali. Terbayang oleh hashirama wajah mina uzumaki putri bungsungya.

"baiklah shodaime, sepertinya kita akan hidup bahagia. Kuharap begitu." Jiraiya tersenyum melihat kedua manusia yang tengah kejar kejaran seperti tom and jerry.

Owaru.

* * *

Notes author:

Taaaraaa, kata-kata semoga tidak melenceng ke M tipuan belaka. Tapi jujur, sumpah author ga ngerti tentang penempatan genre. Dakara, Gomenasai minna #bungkuk.

Oke, ini cerita reingkarnasi, dapat dilihat dua decade ninja, ninja jaman modern (ga pakai cakra/jutsu) sekaligus cerita ninja jaman kuno (bisa dilihat ada jutsu-jutsu kayak di animenya) dan kalo penasaran kenapa ceritanya bisa berubah? Pasti ngerti kalo dah baca ficnya sampe abis.

Wakizashi: katana pendek. Tadinya pingin pake katana tapi kepanjangan pingin pake kunai kayaknya kekecilan trus searching-searching di google. Saya pikir sih wakizashi, cocok deh -_- sumpah binggung nentuin senjatanya apa

Di fiction ini, dapat dikatakan minato, kushina, hashirama senju reingkarnasi kembali. Jadi jangan binggung kenapa hashirama senju bisa saudaraan sama tsunade. :D

Dan mito uzumaki dapat dikatakan reingkarnasi juga, tapi dah meninggal

Di dunia modernnya, kushina masih tetap ninja tapi bukan jincuriki lagi.

Mina uzumaki: adeknya kushina, normalya dia kaya mina chan terinpirasi dari naruto 290 chikara (ini pair anak-anak favorit author soalnya dia imut banget). Tapi, sebenarnya dia adalah gen.

Gen: atau gencuriki adalah manusia setengah shinigami yang memiliki kemampuan untuk meyegel seluruh biju termasuk juuby. Disini, uzumaki mina adalah gencuriki nah, tau kan sekarang kenapa siapa saja yang mencoba mencari info tentang mina uzumaki harus dibunuh? Disini, hashirama senju tau kalau satu-satunya yang dapat memanfaatkan juuby adalah madara makanya dilindungi dengan kekei genkai khusus yang siapapun tidak dapat menemukannya. Sumpeh, ini ide pure dari author jadi jangan samakan dengan anime nya yaa… thanks.

SHEFTHERING ZERA…. JURUS PEMUSNAH SHINIGAMI. Pure ide author author jadi jangan samakan dengan animenya

This oneshoot I dedicated for my sister, inspirited by her vaforite film SHINOBI HEART UNDER BLADE.

SALAM


End file.
